1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium drive such as a hard disk drive (HDD). In particular, the invention relates to a ramp member incorporated in a recording medium drive, said ramp member comprising: an attachment base located on the enclosure of the recording medium drive; and a ramp extending from the attachment base toward a recording medium and defining a slope approaching the surface of the recording medium at a position closer to the tip end of the slope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) sometimes comprises a ramp member. The ramp member is designed to maintain a head slider at a position spaced from the surface of a magnetic recording disk when the magnetic recording disk stands still. The ramp member serves to effectively prevent attachment between the head slider and a lubricant agent covering over the surface of the magnetic recording disk.
A still higher recording density is expected for an HDD. A track pitch may be reduced to obtain a higher recording density. Specifically, a space or distance may be narrowed between adjacent recording tracks. The reduction in the space or distance between the recording tracks requires positioning a read element and/or a write element on the head slider at a still higher accuracy. In particular, if the aforementioned ramp member can be utilized to improve the accuracy of positioning, assembling of the HDD is reliably prevented from getting complicated.